Engines may use various forms of fuel delivery to provide a desired amount of fuel for combustion in each cylinder. One type of fuel delivery uses a port injector for each cylinder to deliver fuel to respective cylinders. Still another type of fuel delivery uses a direct injector for each cylinder.
Further, engines have been proposed using more than one type of fuel injection. For example, the papers titled “Calculations of Knock Suppression in Highly Turbocharged Gasoline/Ethanol Engines Using Direct Ethanol Injection” and “Direct Injection Ethanol Boosted Gasoline Engine Biofuel Leveraging for Cost Effective Reduction of Oil Dependence and CO2 Emissions” by Heywood et al. are one example. Specifically, the Heywood et al. papers describes directly injecting ethanol to improve charge cooling effects, while relying on port injected gasoline for providing the majority of combusted fuel over a drive cycle. The ethanol provides increased charge cooling due to its increased heat of vaporization compared with gasoline, thereby reducing knock limits on boosting and/or compression ratio. Further, water may be included in the mixture. The above approaches purport to improved engine fuel economy and increase utilization of renewable fuels.
However, the inventors herein have recognized a disadvantage with such an approach when the engine combustion chamber may receive varying ratios of fuel types. For example, under conditions where knock limits on spark advance are not restrictive, the cylinders may operate with a lower alcohol amount, whereas under conditions where knock limits on spark advance may cause fuel economy losses, the cylinders may operate with a higher alcohol amount to suppress knock and reduce limits on spark advance. In such cases, a higher temperature spark plug design may cause pre-ignition during the conditions of increased alcohol. Alternatively, a lower temperature spark plug design may cause spark plug fouling during the conditions of decreased alcohol.
In other words, the selection of spark plug heat range is a trade-off between the risk of preignition at high loads and the risk of spark plug carbon fouling at light loads. The proposed combination of ethanol at high loads and gasoline at low loads, for example, makes this trade-off much more difficult, because ethanol is more prone to preignition than gasoline, and gasoline is more prone to spark plug carbon fouling than ethanol.
As such, the inventors herein have recognized an approach to address the above competing spark plug requirements. In one example, a method of operating an internal combustion engine having at least one combustion chamber including a first spark plug and a second spark plug, wherein the first spark plug is configured to operate at a higher temperature than the second spark plug may be used. The method comprising varying at least a resulting ratio of an amount of a fuel and an amount of a fluid delivered to the combustion chamber responsive to a first condition; and selectively using at least one of the first spark plug and the second spark plug to ignite at least one of the fuel and the fluid delivered to the combustion chamber.
By selectively using the different spark plugs, preignition and/or spark plug fouling may be reduced, while reducing restrictions on some combinations of fuel and fluid, thereby further enabling a reduction of knock.